


Fluffy Morning

by Bdeathday



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdeathday/pseuds/Bdeathday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanya secuil cuplikan pagi manis mereka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karkushuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karkushuu/gifts).



Mata hijau itu bergerak menelisik. Kala itu sudah tidak bisa dikatakan pagi lagi. Bahkan cahaya matahari sudah curi-curi masuk melewati _gorden_ berwarna _cream_ polos yang terpasang pada jendela. Rambut _curly_ panjangnya terikat dan tergulung. Rasanya pendingin ruangan di kamar seperti tidak berfungsi setelah pergulatannya semalam dengan pemuda – _well_ , atau pria cantik di depannya yang kini masih terlelap dan tak terusik sedikitpun oleh tangannya yang mengusap pipi tirus itu. Tangannya turun. Melewati leher jenjang menuju tulang selangka dengan tanda kepemilikan yang ia buat tadi malam. Mengusapnya pelan sebelum kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju pinggang ramping yang begitu pas saat ia peluk. Kemudian tangan itu terus turun sampai pantat bulat pemuda cantik itu dan

– “Haz, _stop_ _it_.”

Yang dipanggil Haz tertawa kecil mendengar erangan protes yang diluncurkan. Mengganggu pemuda yang berstatus menjadi kekasihnya memang terasa begitu menyenangkan. Bahkan sekarang dia sudah mendekatkan bibir _kissable_ nya itu ke telinga sang kekasih.

– Meniupnya sekali sebelum berbisik, “Atau mau kumasukkan lagi, _Love_ ?”

Mata biru itu langsung terbuka dan mulutnya menggigit hidung mancung itu gemas

* * *

* * *

Harry mengusap hidungnya dengan hati-hati. Kekasihnya memang begitu kejam saat merasa gemas dengannya. Dia merutuk bagaimana ketidaksigapannya menghadapi serangan kekasihnya tadi. Pemuda 21 tahun itu tersenyum saat dua porsi omelet dan dua cangkir teh telah siap untuk dihidangkan. Tangannya lalu mengangkat nampan dan diikuti langkah kaki dalam meniti tiap anak tangga di apartementnya. Membuka perlahan pintu kamarnya dan mencari sosok kekasihnya yang sudah tak berada di sana. Nampan makanan itu dia letakkan begitu saja di meja nakas saat ia mencoba membuka jendela yang terhubung dengan balkon kamarnya dan menemukan pemuda yang lebih tua darinya 2 tahun itu di sana. Harry menghela nafas panjang sebelum mendekat dan melingkarkan lengannya sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak pemuda yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya itu. Mengecup ringan tengkuk _Doncaster’s boy_ sebelum berujar protes,

”Berhentilah merokok, _Love_.”

Yang diujari demikian hanya bergumam. Mengepulkan asap yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya sebelum berbalik dan menatap sosok yang lebih muda.

“Kalau kau menggantinya dengan seratus ciuman setiap hari pasti aku rela, Haz.”

Tawa melodius mengakhiri suara manis layaknya malaikat miliknya. Harry mendengus. Lalu mencium ringan bibir dengan bau khas nikotin itu seraya mengambil lintingan tembakau di tangan kiri kekasihnya. Pemuda _curly_ itu lalu berbalik meninggalkan balkon untuk mencari asbak yang mungkin sudah cukup lama tidak ia lihat di kamarnya.“Kalau kau mau _management_ mendepak kita sih, bukan masalah.” Ujarnya dan kekasihnya kembali tertawa kecil.

“Dan – oh ! Sarapanmu sudah siap, Lou.” Louis terbahak. “ _Baby You’re Perfect_.” Teriaknya.

Harry mendengus mendengarnya. Kekasihnya yang stress berarti lirik lagu yang diselewengkan dan nada yang sumbang akan di dengarnya sepanjang hari.

**Author's Note:**

> Larry Shipper Indonesia merpaaaaat /dibuang  
> dedicated for nak piringgg


End file.
